Don Dogoier
, better known to the crew as is of the Gokaigers. Biography to be added Super Hero Taisen When Marvelous takes control of Dai-Zangyack and leads them in battle against Kamen Riders, Don and Joe join with Daiki Kaito (Kamen Rider Diend), who is looking for Marvelous' treasure, and Hina Izumi, a friend of Eiji Hino (Kamen Rider OOO), in finding out. They eventually meet the crew of the time-travelling DenLiner. Go-Busters vs. Gokaiger to be added Super Hero Taisen Z to be added Zyuohger The Gokaigers returned to Earth in a quest spearheaded by Captain Marvelous with the goal being the treasure inside the Link Cube. As Marvelous acquired the treasure personally while Gai arranged for the legendary Sentai that had emerged since their initial departure to provide their Ranger Keys to assist them in battle, Don and the others were sent to provide a distraction, guided by Navi into a confrontation with the four Zyuman members of the 40th and current Super Sentai, the Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger. Engaging the Zyuohgers so as to stall them, Gokai Green fought Zyuoh Lion one-on-one followed by his counterpart, Zyuoh Elephant. Finding themselves overwhelmed by the Zyuohgers' Instinct Awakened modes, the Gokaigers selected from the Ranger Keys of recent years that Gai had acquired in order to turn back the tide of the battle, with Gokai Green Gokai Changing into his counterpart from the Ressha Sentai ToQger. Personality He is a pacifist who causes trouble because he wants to avoid fighting. When frightened, Don will cower behind either Luka or Joe, but mostly Luka, often resulting in an elbow to the stomach. Don, Ahim, and Gai are less single-minded about the treasure than their teammates and are more likable to other Sentai members, such as the Hurricanegers and Ninjaman. Video game appearances Gokaiger had two video games released during its run, Super Sentai Battle: Ranger Cross and Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: Gathered Transformation! 35 Sentai!. Gokai Green appeared with his team in both of them. Super Sentai Battle: Ranger Cross to be added Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: Gathered Transformation! 35 Sentai! to be added Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Don Dogoier/Gokai Green: to be added :Don Dogoier/Gokai Green Gold Mode: to be added Gokai Green Gold Mode (Dice-O).jpg|Gokai Green Gold Mode as depicted in Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O Super Sentai Battle Base Gokai Green is among the vast pantheon of Rangers which are available in the mobile game Super Sentai Battle Base. Super Sentai Legend Wars Gokai Green appears with his team among all Sentai in the mobile game Super Sentai Legend Wars. Forms As one of the weaker Gokaigers, Gokai Green relies on cunning and ingenuity over power when battling Zangyack, having invented the tactic of the Gokaigers trading their weapons with each other to better suit their abilities. Preferring ranged over melee combat, Gokai Green will usually trade his Gokai Saber for Gokai Yellow's Gokai Gun which he wields alongside his own to wildly spray enemies with a hail of bullets. When performing a Gokai Change, he usually transforms into previous Green or Black Rangers. Arsenal *'Mobilate' *'Gokai Buckle' *'Gokai Sabre ' *'Gokai Gun ' *'Ranger Keys' Mecha *'GokaiRacer' Final Waves *'Gokai Blast': Gokai Green's preferred finisher. Inserting a Ranger Key into his Gokai Gun, Doc fires a supercharged bullet at his opponent. When performing the Gokai Scramble team attack, Doc performs a Double Gokai Blast with his and Luka's Gokai Gun. *'Double Gokai Blast and Slash': A team attack where Doc and another Gokaiger perform a Double Gokai Blast that is combined with a Double Gokai Slash. - Gokai Changes= :Main Article: Gokai Changes Don's Ranger Keys 1.jpg|Ranger Keys Gorenger-Kakuranger Don's Ranger Keys 2.jpg|Ranger Keys Ohranger-Gokaiger As a Gokaiger, Gokai Green has access to the powers of any past ranger. While there's the obvious preference for green or black, he has also been seen using other color rangers' suits and powers. *Midorenger **Weapons ***Midomerang **Attacks *** Appearances: Gokaiger Episodes 1, 12, The Flying Ghost Ship, 43 - Clover King= *Clover King **Weapons ***Big Bomber **Attacks ***J.A.K.Q. Hurricane ***Dengeki Kick Appearances: Gokaiger Episodes 6, 10, 32 - DenziGreen= *DenziGreen **Denzi Punch This form is exclusive to Gokaiger Episode 8. - Green2= *Green2 **Bio Team Kick **Bio Electron Charge Appearances: Gokaiger Episodes 19, 28 - Green Flash= *Green Flash **Prism Kaiser Appearances: Gokaiger Episodes 19, 27 - Green Sai= *Green Sai **Sai Cutters Appearances: Gokaiger Episodes 12, 30 - DragonRanger= *DragonRanger **Zyusouken This form is exclusive to Gokaiger Episode 17. - ShishiRanger= *Shishiranger **Weapons ***Dairen Rod ***Great Wheel Blade **Attacks ***Heavenly Phantom Star: Mist Hiding ***Qi-Power Bomber ***Qi-Power Shoot Appearances: Gokaiger Episodes 5, 22, 33, 45, 47 - OhGreen= *OhGreen **Weapons ***Square Crushers ***Olé Bazooka **Attacks ***Lightning: Super-Power Crusher ***Super-Power Dynamite Attack Appearances: Gokaiger Episodes 12, 22, 31 - Green Racer= *Green Racer **Gokai Kurumagic Attack Appearances: Gokaiger Episode 14, Final Live Show - GingaGreen= *GingaGreen **Weapons ***Starbeast Sword ***Mechanical Blade Kiba ****Kiba Shot **Attacks ***Fluttering of a Storm ***Hurricane Gust ***Flash of Ginga Appearances: Gokaiger Episodes 11, 13, 20, 43, 47 - GoGreen= *GoGreen **Weapons ***V-Lancer **Attacks ***Brothership Smash This form is exclusive to Gokaiger Episode 23. - TimeGreen= *TimeGreen **Weapons ***Double Vectors ***Voltech Bazooka **Attacks ***Vector End: Beat Nine ***Press Re-Freezer ***Vector End: Beat Defender Appearances: Gokaiger Episodes 24, 39, 40, Go-Busters vs. Gokaiger - DekaGreen= *DekaGreen **D-Blaster **D-Rod Appearances: Gokaiger Episodes 2, 4, 5, The Flying Ghost Ship, 26, 35 - SWAT Mode= *DekaGreen SWAT Mode **D-Revolver Appearances: Gokaiger Episode 51, Final Live Show }} - MagiGreen= *MagiGreen **Transformation Devices ***MagiPhone **Weapons ***MagiStick ****Axe **Spells ***Jii Magika ***Jinga Maguna ***Maagi Magi Go Gokai **Attacks ***Green Ground Appearances: Gokaiger Episodes 1, 3, 43, 49, Final Live Show - Go-On Green= *Go-On Green **Weapons ***Self-Changing Mantan Gun ***Bridge Axe **Attacks ***Axe Touring Appearances: Gokaiger Episodes 5, 199 Heroes Movie, 19, 36, Final Live Show - Shinken Green= *Shinken Green **Weapons ***Secret Playback Katana Shinkenmaru ***Wood Spear (deleted scene) **Attacks ***Shinken Six Member Slash Appearances: Gokaiger Episodes 1, 12, 16, 18 - Kyoryu Green= *Kyoryu Green This form is exclusive to Zyuohger Episode 29 (Super Sentai Hero Getter 2016) - ToQ 4gou= *ToQ 4gou **Transformation Devices ***Transformation Brace ToQ Changer **ToQ Ressha ***Green Ressha **Weapons ***Tunnel Ax Appearances: Zyuohger Episodes 28, 29 }} - Black Rangers= *Battle Kenya **Command Bat **Penta Force Appearances: The Flying Ghost Ship, Gokaiger Episodes 35, 44, Gokaiger vs. Gavan, 51 - GoggleBlack= *GoggleBlack **Ribbon Sparks Appearances: Gokaiger Episode 8, Go-Busters vs. Gokaiger - DynaBlack= *DynaBlack **Black Art of Delivery **Great Explosion **Super Dynamite ***New Super Dynamite Appearances: Gokaiger Episodes 11, 199 Heroes Movie, 32, 51 - ChangeGriffon= *ChangeGriffon **Weapons ***Change Sword **Attacks ***Griffin Attack ***Griffin Magma Galaxy Appearances: Gokaiger Episodes 35, 49, 51 - Black Mask= *Black Mask **Life Aura This form is exclusive to Gokaiger Episode 28. - Black Turbo= *Black Turbo **Combination Attack Appearances: Gokaiger Episodes 9, 14, 51 - FiveBlack= *FiveBlack **Weapons ***Power Cutter ***Super Five Ball **Attacks ***Brother Attack Appearances: 199 Heroes Movie, Gokaiger Episode 42 - Black Condor= *Black Condor **Bringer Sword Appearances: Gokaiger Episodes 9, 28 - MammothRanger= *MammothRanger **Mothbreaker Appearances: Gokaiger Episodes 11, 14, 45 - NinjaBlack= *NinjaBlack **Secret Sword Kakuremaru Appearances: Gokaiger Episodes 21, 32, 44, 46 - MegaBlack= *MegaBlack **Weapons ***Mega Sniper ****Mega Magnum ****Mega Shot ***Mega Rod ***Multi Attack Rifle ***Battle Riser **Vehicles ***Cyber Slider 2 Appearances: Gokaiger Episodes 24, 34, 39, 51 - GaoBlack= *GaoBlack **Evil-Crushing Hundred-Beast Sword Appearances: Gokaiger Episodes 8, 9, 33 - AbareBlack= *AbareBlack **Weapons ***Dino Thruster **Attacks ***Fire Inferno This form is exclusive to Gokaiger Episode 29. - Bouken Black= *Bouken Black **Weapons ***Radial Hammer ***Dual Crusher **Attacks ***Hammer Break ***Hyper Concrete This form is exclusive to Gokaiger Episode 21. - Black Lion= *Black Lion Rio This form is exclusive to Gokaiger Episode 42. - Gosei Black= *Gosei Black **Transformation Devices ***Gosei Power Releasement Vessel Tensouder **Gosei Cards ***Rockrush This form is exclusive to Gokaiger Episode 22. }} - Other Colors= *FiveRed **Five Blaster This form is exclusive to Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters vs. Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: The Movie. - FivePink= *FivePink (male version) **Five Blaster This form is exclusive to . - OhRed= *OhRed **Star Riser This form is exclusive to . - Red Racer= *Red Racer **Fender Sword This form is exclusive to Zyuohger Episode 29. - Signalman= *Signalman **Weapons ***Signizer **Attacks ***Signal Slash This form is exclusive to Gokaiger Episode 37. - TimeBlue= *TimeBlue This form is exclusive to Gokaiger Episode 45. - GaoSilver= *GaoSilver **Gao Hustler Rod This form is exclusive to Gokaiger Episode 18. - HurricaneYellow= *HurricaneYellow **Weapons ***Portable Ninja Sword Hayatemaru **Attacks ***Super Ninja Art: Shadow Dance This form is exclusive to Gokaiger Episode 44. - KabutoRaiger= *KabutoRaiger **Weapons ***Assumable Staff Ikazuchimaru ***Horn Breaker ***Double Connection Double Gadget **Attacks ***Super Ninja Art: Shadow Dance Appearances: Gokaiger Episodes 2, 24, 41, 47, Go-Busters vs. Gokaiger - AbareKiller= *AbareKiller This form is exclusive to . - DekaRed= *DekaRed **Hybrid Magnum Appearances: Goseiger vs. Shinkenger, Gokaiger (Episode 40) - MagiRed= *MagiRed This form is exclusive to a Gokaiger Stageshow. - Zubaan= *Great Sword Man Zubaan This form is exclusive to Gokaiger Episode 51. - Sacred Sword Mode= *Zubaan Sacred Sword Mode This form is exclusive to Gokaiger Episode 51. }} - GekiRed= *GekiRed This form is exclusive to a Gokaiger Stageshow. - GekiViolet= *GekiViolet **Fierce Ki Infusion Appearances: Gokaiger Episodes 4, 7, 33 - Gosei Red= *Gosei Red **Transformation Devices ***Gosei Power Releasement Vessel Tensouder **Gosei Cards ***Twistornado **Weapons ***Gosei Blaster Appearances: Gokaiger Episodes 2, 48, Zyuohger Episode 29 - ShiroNinger= *ShiroNinger (male version) **Weapons ***Transformation Ninja Sword Ninja Ichibantou **Nin Shuriken ***ShiroNinger Shuriken ***OtomoNin Shuriken: White ***Goton Shuriken This form is exclusive to Zyuohger Episode 29 (Super Sentai Hero Getter 2016) }} - Kamen Rider OOO= * This form is exclusive to . - Metal Heroes= * This form is exclusive to . }} - Gold Mode= card.]] :As shown in cards, Gokai Green, along with the other Gokaigers, can use Gai's Gold Anchor Key to become Gokai Green Gold Mode. However, as it is Gai's key, Gokai Green's Gold Mode is identical to GokaiSilver's Gold Mode, with the 15 Sixth Rangers rather than his 33 counterparts. *Gold Mode (Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O) }} Ranger Keys The is Don's personal Ranger Key which allows him to transform into Gokai Green. Whereas the keys of the 34 Sentai were created out of the sacrifice of their powers in the Great Legend War, the origin of the Gokaiger Ranger Keys is unknown, though it can be assumed AkaRed had a role in their creation. As with the other Gokaiger Ranger Keys, this key is commonly used in the Gokaigers' Ranger Key-compatible arsenal and mecha for different functions and attacks. This Ranger Key was turned into a Ranger puppet once, by Basco. Along with the other Gokaigers bar an incapacitated Marvelous, Don confronted and defeated the puppet Gokai Green. - Gokai Christmas= During the Gokaigers' Christmas Eve battle, Gai borrowed the Gokai Green Ranger Key and the Gokai Red key and merged them into the Gokai Christmas Ranger Key, allowing him to assume a special hybrid form of Gokai Red and Gokai Green called Gokai Christmas. }} Bounty His bounty is initially 100 but this is eventually raised to 1,000. This is then raised even further to 5,000. And yet further to 10,000. And again to 300,000, boosted due to his part in slaying Damaras, which is the same amount as Gai's bounty. Behind the scenes Portrayal and suit actor Yasuhiro Takeuchi.]] Don Dogoier is portrayed by . Prior to the series, Shimizu specifically said he wanted to be TimeGreen but not just because he liked Timeranger; his family was friends to the family of Masahiro Kuranuki, who portrayed Sion (the very first alien Sentai hero and another Green), and he wanted to do it in honor of him. Kazuki Shimizu also appeared as himself in A Day of One Hero, a mockumentary centering around his role as Don. When Don and Luka switched bodies in Ep. 27: A More Than Usual Gokai Change, Don was portrayed by . As Gokai Green, his suit actor is , whose previous role was Gosei Red in Tensou Sentai Goseiger and later served as suit actor for Blue Buster in Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters. Dub names In the Korean dub of Gokaiger entitled Power Rangers Captain Force, which aired in South Korea, Don as with the rest of the first five Gokaigers keeps his name (likely because they are not from Earth and thus don't have normal Japanese names), while his Ranger designation is Captain Green. Notes *Unlike the other main Gokaigers, Don is not the first Green who is an alien: he was preceded by Timeranger's Sion. **Amazingly, Kazuki Shimizu (Don's actor) is family friends with Masahiro Kuranuki (the actor of Sion), with both coming from the same town. *He is the only member of the core 5 Gokaigers not known to have lost a friend or family member. However, as it is known that his home planet was destroyed by Zangyack, it can be assumed that he did lose some friends and family. *Don is the only Gokaiger to receive a Legend Shift, although it wasn't a Sentai Hero. Counterpart notes *Don shares a few things in common with 5 of the other Gokaigers in terms of counterparts: **He is one of three Gokaigers to not have a counterpart from every previous Sentai team (the other two being Ahim and Gai). **He is one of two Gokaigers to have all of their counterparts share the same gender as them (the other one being Marvelous). ***Counting post-Gokaiger Sentai, Don's Ninninger counterpart would be female. **He is one of two Gokaigers to possess a ninja counterpart from a non-ninja Sentai team (the other one being Luka). In Don's case, his is DynaBlack from Kagaku Sentai Dynaman. **He and Joe each have a counterpart played by Kenji Ohba. In Don's case, his is Battle Kenya from Battle Fever J. **He and Luka each have a counterpart played by Yukio Itou. In Don's case, his is Midorenger from Himitsu Sentai Gorenger. **He and Ahim share the same amount of different colored counterparts (4). **He and Gai share the same amount of Red Ranger counterparts (1). *Ironically, even though Don is a pacifist who serves as a comic relief, most of his counterparts (DenziGreen, GoggleBlack, Green2, ChangeGriffon, Green Flash, Black Mask, Black Turbo, Black Condor, MammothRanger, ShishiRanger, NinjaBlack, OhGreen, MegaBlack, GingaGreen, GoGreen, GaoBlack, KabutoRaiger, Bouken Black, GekiViolet, Gosei Black and his successors Kyoryu Green, ToQ 4gou, ShiroNinger, Zyuoh Elephant and Chameleon Green were the "tough and serious guys (with the exception of ShiroNinger)" of their groups. **His comedic counterparts include Midorenger, Clover King, Battle Kenya, DynaBlack, Green Sai, FiveBlack, Green Racer, TimeGreen, AbareBlack, DekaGreen, MagiGreen, Go-On Green and Shinken Green. *''Taiyo Sentai Sun Vulcan'' and Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters are the only Sentai teams where Don does not have a counterpart. *3 of Don's counterparts (KabutoRaiger, GekiViolet and ShiroNinger) are neither Green nor Black Rangers. Coincidentally, two of these Rangers come from post-anniversary Sentai teams. *7 Green Rangers (X1 Mask, Green Eagle, DragonRanger, Shurikenger, Confrontation Beast Chameleon-Fist Mele, Gosei Green and MidoNinger) and 9 Black Rangers (Magne Warrior, Black Bison, KingRanger, Black Knight, DekaMaster, Black Lion Rio, Go-On Black, Kyoryu Black and ZyuOh The World) are not Don's counterparts. **Out of these, Don has only transformed into DragonRanger (17) and Rio (42). *While MegaBlack is technically the leader of Denji Sentai Megaranger ''and Don's main Gokai Change for this team, Captain Marvelous continues to act as figurehead whenever the Gokaiger change into this team. Out of all the Gokaigers, Don has the least amount of leader counterparts, as Joe and Gai have none. **However, in ''Ep. 34: Dream Comes True, Don as MegaBlack appears in the center during the Megaranger change. *Don is the only male Gokaiger to have any Additional Ranger counterparts, as all of Marvelous and Joe's counterparts are part of their respective teams' primary groups and all of Gai's counterparts are Sixth Rangers. Out of all the Gokaigers, he has the most Additional Ranger counterparts (Green Sai, KabutoRaiger, AbareBlack, GekiViolet, and Go-On Green). *He is also the only Gokaiger to have more then one counterpart played by the same actor. In this case, GoggleBlack and DynaBlack are both played by Jyunichi Haruta. Gokai Change notes *Don is the only male Gokaiger who has transformed into more than one Extra Hero. *Of all of his forms, DekaGreen is Don's most transformed Green Ranger with 7, including his SWAT Mode. His most transformed Black Ranger was Battle Kenya with 5. DenziGreen, Green Racer, and GoGreen were his least Green Ranger transformations with one each. Black Mask, AbareBlack, Bouken Black, and Gosei Black are his least Black Ranger transformations with one each. Appearances **''Ep. 47: The Limits of Betrayal'' **''Ep. 48: The Fated Showdown'' **''Ep. 49: The Greatest Treasure in the Universe'' **''Ep. 50: The Day of Battle'' **''Final Ep.: Farewell Space Pirates'' * * Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters vs. Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: The Movie * * Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger **''Ep. 28: The Space Pirates Return'' **''Ep. 29: The Monarch of the Monarchs'' ** Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger vs. Ninninger: Message from the Future from Super Sentai }} See Also External links TV Asahi *TV Asahi's page on Don Dogoier *TV Asahi's page on Gokai Green *TV Asahi's page on Gokai Green's Mobilate *TV Asahi's page on Gokai Green's Ranger Key *TV Asahi's page on the Gokai Racer Interwiki * at the * at the Dice-O *Gokai Green at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] **Gokai Green Gold Mode at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *Gokai Green at the Dice-O Wiki **Gokai Green Gold Mode at the Dice-O Wiki Category:Sentai Green Category:Gokaigers Category:Space Pirate Category:Non-human Sentai Ranger Category:Super Rangers Category:Sentai Gun-users Category:Sentai Intellectual Archetype Category:Sentai Child Archetype Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Aliens Category:Characters portrayed by Yasuhiro Takeuchi